heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Swallowed Whole
A recurring theme in the fantasy, horror, adventure, and science fiction genres, there comes a time when the hero/heroine gets swallowed whole, usually by a giant animal, dinosaur or monster. This commonly raises the stakes in the story. Getting swallowed can allow the hero to make an escape or in some cases, befriend the creature. In other cases, the creature can, to the hero's surprise, help him. Sometimes, the hero can defeat the monster by allowing it to swallow him so he can slay it from the inside. Noteworthy Examples * Jonah gets swallowed by a giant fish sent by God. * Pinocchio gets swallowed by Monstro the Whale, leading to his reunion with Geppetto and eventually their escape. * Agent K deliberately convinces Edgar the Bug to swallow him whole in order to get his gun back to blast him from the inside. * Marlin and Dory get swallowed by a blue whale, who unexpectedly takes them to Sydney Harbor. * Lucas Nickle gets swallowed by a giant frog, leading Zoc to come to his rescue. * Zara Young gets swallowed and killed by Mosy. * Fievel gets swallowed by one of the Mott Street Maulers in the first film but escapes. In Fievel Goes West, he nearly gets swallowed by Tiger, but it leads to their reunion. * Charlie Barkin nearly gets eaten by King Gator but he gives out a musical howl, allowing the giant reptile * Richard Tyler gets swallowed by a dragon but escapes via a beanstalk. * Hercules gets swallowed by the Hydra, but decapitates the serpent from the inside. * Drax the Destroyer allows himself to be swallowed by the Abelisk, allowing him to (unsuccessfully) kill it from the inside. * Scooby-Doo gets swallowed by a crocodile but makes it out alive. * Krishna tricks Bakasur, the monstrous crane, into swallowing him, leading him to kill the avian monster with his bare hands. * Mickey Mouse gets swallowed by Gustav the giant after making the mistake of hiding in a cart of pumpkins, but eventually makes it out in one piece. * Both Android #17 and #18 gets swallowed whole by Cell with his tail right before he transforms into his Perfect form. * Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan get absorbed by Super Buu. * Giggle McDimples goes through the unfortunate experience of being swallowed by Dragon, a cat that resides at the antique store. Fortunately, she is coughed back up a few minutes later. * Garfield is put on trial by fish everywhere for his crimes against them. He's found guilty, and sentenced to Larry. Garfield is naturally confused, until a massive whale named ''Larry arrives to swallow him up. * ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** In Three's a Crowd, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance are both briefly swallowed by a hungry tatzlwurm. ** Happens to Sweetie Belle during a nightmare in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, courtesy of a screaming Rarity. * Link gets swallowed whole by Jabu-Jabu, but he did this so he can save Princess Ruto who had it happen to her. * God of War III has the boss fight with Cronos end with him grabbing Kratos and throwing him down his gullet, mockingly exclaiming "Trust me, eating you will be more unpleasant for me!" He has no idea how right he is. * Dr. Vivienne Graham is eaten alive by King Ghidorah during the latter's fight with Godzilla in Antarctica. *Daggeron, Madison Rocca, Xander Bly and Chip Thorn get swallowed by Seprentina. *Master Wu and Pythor P. Chumsworth both get swallowed whole by the Great Devourer. Quotes Gallery Images Pinocchio swallowed by Monstro.png|Pinocchio getting swallowed by Monstro. Lucas swallowed by Frog.jpg|Lucas Nickle getting swallowed by Croaker. Mickey Mouse about to launch himself out of Gustav's stomach.png|Mickey Mouse swallowed by Gustav the Giant. scooby_swallowed.png|Scooby-Doo swallowed by a crocodile Jonah gets punished by God.png|Jonah swallowed by the whale Marlin and Dory swallowed by Blue Whale.jpg|Marlin and Dory getting swallowed by Blue Whale Armin swallowed.jpg|Eren Saves Armin from being swallowed by Titan in Anime File:Cell_DBZ_Ep_152_001.png|Android 17 being absorbed by Imperfect Cell to reach his Semi-Perfect form. File:CellSemiPerfectAbs18NV.png|Android 18 being absorbed by Semi-Perfect Cell to reach his Perfect form. Gotenks_being_Absorbed_3.jpg|Gotenks being absorbed by Super Buu. File:Piccolo_being_absorbed.jpg|Piccolo being absorbed by Super Buu. File:Gohan_being_absorbed.jpg|Gohan being absorbed by Super Buu. Steven Universe swallowed.jpg|Steven being eaten by a Giant Bird Videos Ant Bully Frog Vore|Lucas Nickle and Zoc get swallowed by a giant frog. File:Cell Absorbs 17 - Cell's First Transformation|Android 17 being absorbed by Imperfect Cell to reach his Semi-Perfect form. File:DBZ - Cell Final Transformation Epic|Android 18 being absorbed by Semi-Perfect Cell to reach his Perfect form. File:Super Buu Absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo (1080p HD)|Gotenks and Piccolo get absorbed by Super Buu. File:Buu absorbs Gohan|Gohan being absorbed by Super Buu. File:Power Rangers Mystic Force - Power Rangers vs Serpentina Snake Episode 26 "Hard Heads"|Xander Bly, Madison Rocca, Chip Thorn and Daggeron get swallowed by the Serpentina Snake. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts